This invention relates generally to the field of cargo containers, and more particularly to an improved cargo net adapted to be permanently attached to a cargo container for the purpose of providing anchoring means for the container during shipment in a vehicle, particularly an aircraft cargo hold. The net normally completely surrounds the container, and is provided with hook means attachable to corresponding anchor points on a wall of the cargo hold. As a result, should the vehicle execute an unusual maneuver, the container is able to remain in its original loaded position.
Certain cargo containers, for example, that are disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 07/205,234, filed June 10, 1988, are provided with hingedly mounted doors which swing outwardly when loading or unloading the container. With a conventional net, it is necessary to disconnect a substantial portion of the net from the container in order to gain access to the door. Normally, a complete side leg of the net must be disconnected and folded over the top of the container. This operation is cumbersome, both in the initial removal of the leg and its replacement.